


The Royal Engagement

by Our_Resident_Cynic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Eren Wears Glasses, Eren is first in line for the throne of Shiganshina, F/F, F/M, Jean is the eldest prince of Trost, M/M, Servant Levi, possibly in more ways than one;-)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Resident_Cynic/pseuds/Our_Resident_Cynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has just learned of his sisters engagement to the eldest prince of Trost, but Mikasa isn't too keen on the idea. After some convincing, she agrees to meet him. But when he comes to visit, will they be the only ones falling in love? Or will Levi, the prince's servant, manage to sweep him off his feet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I might get married

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I had this idea and I hope it's okay. Eren is 21 and Mikasa is 18 in this story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's younger sister is in an arranged marriage with a young prince Jean from Trost, and she isn't to into the idea. But after a little convincing from Eren, she agrees to meet him and he comes to visit for a while before the wedding. Will they be the only love birds? Or will Jean's servant Levi sweep Eren off his feet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic Eren is the eldest child and he is 20, Mikasa is 18, and Levi is 19

I opened my eyes, and was greeted by my attendant, Armin, who had a cheerful smile on his face as he handed me my glasses.  
"Good morning, my prince!" he hurriedly pulled back the curtains and opened my wardrobe. 

"Good morning." I replied, wiping my eyes in an attempt wake up, but my eyes fell closed again. 

"Eren, you must hurry! The king asked for you to come to breakfast now!" That caught my attention, but I didn't have much time to react as he pulled me out of bed and started to help me get dressed.  
We decided on a blue silk top with a ruffled neckline, and black pants. I pulled on my brown ankle boots, and put on my mothers gold locket. I always wear it everyday, it feels nice on my neck, and it reminded me of her. 

I walked down the corridor with Armin, and gazed through the windows along the way. It was about eight o'clock judging by the sun, much earlier than I was used to getting up.

"Did father mention why he wanted to see me?" I was curious, because he didn't usually make an effort to talk to me.  
"No. He just said he wanted to see you down in the dining hall as soon as you got up. It seemed important."

The mention of the dining hall made me feel hungry, so I picked up my pace so I could get to the table sooner.

"Good morning mother, father!" I nodded at both of my parents. My father looked as serious as usual, but my mother seemed unusually anxious. 

Ignoring the atmosphere, I sat down at the long table, and began to eat my omelet. 

"Eren.." I looked up at my father, who had a more stern look on his face than before.

My mother glanced at him, and decided to take over. "Eren, there is something that we have to tell you. You may have noticed that Mikasa is not here at the table." 

I looked at her usual seat, and it indeed was empty. 

She cleared her throat, and I shifted to look at her again. "This morning we talked to her about an arranged marriage your father has set up. She was very upset, and ran off to her room."

I didn't really like the idea of Mikasa marrying a stranger and by my mother's tone, she was also upset about the marriage, but I was curious as to who Mikasa was arranged with.  
"Who is Mikasa going to marry?"

This time my father spoke up,"The first son of king Peter of Trost."

He said it like I should know who that is, and my mother sensed my confusion.

"His name is Jean Kirstein, he is a very nice boy who I'm sure she would like. But she said she didn't want to meet him."

By now father looked so done with everything,"I want you to go talk to your sister and convince her to meet this boy. It's what is best for her."

I wasn't sure if I would succeed, but I agreed to go talk to her. Before I knew it I was in front of her door. 

Knocking on the door, I spoke softly. "Mikasa, open the door. It's Eren."

"Come in."

I walked in slowly, and saw her sitting on the bed. Shutting the door softly, I walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Hey 'kasa, how are you feeling? I heard about your engagement from mom and dad." 

She let out a sigh, and fell into my lap.  
"I don't want to have an arranged marriage. I always imagined meeting someone and marrying on my own, even if it was from a select group of people."

" 'kasa, you've known your whole life that as the second child you would marry into another family, probably arranged. Even mom had an arranged marriage, and she's happy with dad. She says Jean's a nice guy, and mom has a good sense for those things."

She raised her head to look in my eyes, and huffed in defeat.

"Fine! I'll meet him, but I'm not promising I'll like him."

"Good, I'll tell dad." I gave her a quick hug, then left.

By the time I made it back to the dining hall, mom was the only one left in the room, along with our maids, Christa and Petra.  
Mom brightened up when I came back, "How did it go?"

"Great, she said she would meet him."

"Oh that's wonderful! We can set up for him to come for a visit tomorrow."  
I smiled, and walked through the doorway to find Armin. I felt like taking a walk and I wanted him to accompany me. 

I spotted him standing outside my room, so I jogged over the rest of the way.  
"Armin, would you accompany me for a walk in the gardens?" 

He smiled, "Sure!" 

The rest of the day we spent walking around outside and talking about Mikasa's marriage and what we think her fiancé will be like. We ran into many servants who were also gossiping about the engagement. Truly we're all curious about the prince.  
By the time we got back inside I was tired and ready to fall asleep. My head was filled with questioning about tomorrow but I still fell asleep right when my head hit the pillow.

The next day was crazy. When I got up, I was annoyed to find that I had left my glasses across the room. I'm practically blind without them, and stumbling through my room to find my glasses was not my idea of a good start. After that ordeal, I opened my door to see servants running around all over the place. When I finally got dressed and went down to eat breakfast the only people there were Armin and Christa, who brought me my food.  


I thanked her and as I ate, I thought about how I should introduce myself. I'm usually protective of Mikasa with certain people, but I didn't think I would have to worry.

I managed to finish my breakfast by ten, and I asked Armin what time prince Jean was supposed to come.

"I think he is supposed to arrive at two o'clock, and spend the night."

"Spend the night?! In a different room than Mikasa's I hope!" I guess I said that too loud, as he looked kind of afraid for a second, before assuring me that he would indeed be in a guest room.

I sighed with relief and went to change into nicer clothes. After much debate, I decided on a dark green button up blouse with white slacks and the same brown ankle boots I wore yesterday. Not too elaborate, but it would leave a nice impression.

Looking at my watch, I saw it was only eleven, so I started working on a drawing of Mikasa's favorite part of the castle.  
She had always loved the gardens, because we both had happy memories from our childhood of playing there with our mom. I want it to be her and Jean's wedding present from me, if I approve of him of course. 

Though I would give it to her anyway.

At one-thirty I went down to Mikasa's room to check on how she was doing.

I knocked on the door and was greeted by Mikasa in a blue and white dress with white dress shoes.

My face softened, " 'kasa, you look beautiful! Maybe too beautiful, you don't want to attract too much attention maybe you shou--"

"Eren, I am not going to change, so don't go into older brother mode again!"

"Alright, but we should start walking down to the entrance so we can wait for his arrival, it should be in," I looked at my watch,"about fifteen minutes."

She walked out so I closed the door, and we walked in the general direction of the entrance, and we made it in ten minutes. When we got there our parents were standing with Christa and Petra, all looking pretty nervous. 

I heard a carriage approaching from outside,"Everyone I hear them coming! Let's go line up outside!" My mother said, as we did what she commanded and lined up to greet them.

Finally the carriage pulled up, and I put a hand on Mikasa's shoulder. Everyone was excited as a tall girl with dark hair and freckles got off from the front seat and opened the door. 

And out stepped the best looking boy I had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one gets scared off, I just want to verify that the person who stepped out of the carriage is Levi. It's not Jean, this is Ereri not EreJean XD


	2. A fateful first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi meet, a fateful encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Levi POV! Yay

"I don't see why you had to come with me, Levi. I am perfectly capable of handling myself in a foreign country without a servant." 

I was tired of hearing his bullshit, when it was obvious by how nervous he seemed that he would be tripping over his feet once we got there.

"I don't care how capable you think you think you would be, your father asked me to accompany you on your visit. So I came..no more arguments." He finally stopped whining and looked out the window at the fast approaching castle.

Even at the age of eighteen, Jean still hasn't learned when to keep his mouth shut. I just hope he makes a good impression on princess Mikasa and her family.  
He kept fidgeting, so I decided to try to discuss today's future events.

"So, Jean. Are you looking forward to meeting your fiancé?" I crossed my legs and leaned back in my seat.

"Yeah, dad showed me a picture of her. She's really beautiful, so I hope I don't mess up. I also heard from him that she has a brother, I wonder is he's good looking, too?"

Ha, he's probably just some snot nosed brat. 

"Well, don't worry Jean I think it'll all work out."

Our talk was cut short when the carriage stopped moving.

"Sir, we've arrived." Ymir told us as she came around to open the door.  
"Thank you" 

I stepped out, waiting for Jean so I could announce him.

"I present the eldest prince Jean of Trost." Jean straightened up when he saw Mikasa and bowed. 

"Pleased to meet you, princess." She blushed, and that's when I noticed the guy standing behind her. He had his hand on her shoulder, so I assumed he is a close relative. What really catches my attention is how handsome he is.

He's wearing a dark green shirt that compliments his perfectly tan skin. His hair is shaggy and slightly messy, but I think it suits him perfectly. But my favorite part of him was his eyes. From what I can tell at this distance they're large and green, with glasses that made them look even more adorable.

I wanted to know his name, but I was pulled out of my thoughts by the queen.

"This is, as you know, Mikasa my daughter and your fiancé, and this is Eren, my son."

Mikasa curtsied in our direction, while Eren just flashed a dazzling smile.

"Well, instead of standing out here, Mikasa why don't you and Jean go walk around the gardens for a while and talk. Get to know each other."

She opened her mouth in protest, but Eren whispered something in her ear and she reluctantly went inside. 

Soon Jean and Mikasa were out walking in the gardens like planned. I followed close behind to monitor the prince, but I didn't plan for her brother to come as well. 

Not that I'm complaining.

"Hello." He greeted me politely, and waited for my response.  
"Good afternoon, prince Eren." I waited for him to speak first, but he seemed to be distracted.

"Are you worried about your sister, sir?" He turned, and laughed. His laugh was delightful, but soon he stopped to respond.

"Yes, I guess I am a bit overprotective. But that's how brothers usually are. Even when my sister is eighteen, she's still my sister."

We walked in comfortable silence for a long time, then with a thoughtful expression he looked forward at the new couple, who seemed to be hitting it off. They were both smiling and sitting on a bench together.

"Well, should we go sit down as well? No use to keep standing up." I nodded my head, and we sat down on a nearby bench. I looked over at Eren, and I could finally see the color of his eyes. They were a brilliant color, or should I say colors. Blues and greens mixed together, they were amazing. But my staring was cut short when he crossed his arms and looked back over at me.

"So how long have you been a servant at Trost?" 

"Um, since I was about five years old. But luckily my parents believed in schooling, so I'm more educated than most servants over there." I was proud of my education, since that was something that I had over the other servants, who usually had only basic schooling when young.

"You must be a good servant then, how old are you?" 

"Nineteen" I also wanted to know his age, because I could only assume he was younger than me.

"How old are you?" 

"Twenty." I must've had a dubious expression on my face, since he just laughed again.

"Yeah, I look young, don't I? People usually assume I'm seventeen or something." 

I thought how it all made sense, with his protectiveness and maturity. Then a bell rang, and Eren got up from the bench.

"Oh that's the dinner bell, we should head inside now."

When we got in there, I made sure to stand with the servants on the side opposite prince Eren, so I could look at him all throughout dinner. I also noticed another servant, Armin, as I learned was his name, was doing the same thing.  
I'll have to keep an eye on him.

Today's dinner was soup, with steak and rolls. I looked at Jean and the poor boy looked even more nervous. It was his first time eating a meal with his fiancé and her family, so he was trying to act natural, but mature.

Yeah, good luck with that, Jean.

I turned my attention back to prince Eren, who was eating his soup. He was very mature at the table, probably because there were guests. I thought he looked very ravishing--

Wait, what?  
That's a little strange, to admire the way someone eats soup. But it's fucking true, so I don't care if anyone sees me staring.

After dinner they all head into the sitting room to converse, but I turn to go into the kitchen to talk with the other servants.  
I go peek into the sitting room to see Eren, who is once again flashing a smile.

"I think I'll ask the king to let me accompany Jean on the next visit, too." I think to my self as I head back to the kitchen.


	3. Getting to the Jaeger booty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We, at last, got all of our shit together and hauled it out to the carriage. Yes, we still use a carriage because it is classy as fuck. So we finally get our asses in the car, and begin our fun five hour journey to the Jaeger booty-*cough* I mean castle.
> 
> Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the delay:-)

Jean had literally been blushing for four days straight. It was quite nauseating really.  
It was also four days since we had gone to visit princess Mikasa and her family. I couldn't see what was so special about her. I mean, her brother Eren is so much more attractive with his green eyes and oh so adorkable smile.  
"Fuck! Levi, get your shit together!" I muttered to myself as I walked towards Jean's room. Since when do you get smitten over someone you just met?  
But he was adorable, especially with his glasses that sometimes slide down his nose, his long brown hair that frames his beautiful-

I've got to get my mind off of him.

I knocked loudly on the door to Jean's room, waiting for a response from inside. When none came, I threw open the door.  
"Rise and shine horse face."  
"Not today, motherfucker." I heard from the bed. Of god, how does a room even get this messy? The aids literally come and clean it every day.  
"No seriously, get up. Your father wants to speak with you at breakfast." Though I guess if it's this late it's lunch now, not breakfast.

"Shit, not again!"

I smirked inwardly at his reaction, then left the room.

The king looked particularly happy with himself this morning. It puzzles me, since the king rarely looks happy except when he is hunting in the forest. I guess I should accept it as a "wonderful" rare occurrence, but I do take note of a largeish green envelope sitting on the table. 

Interesting. I'll have to stick around to hear what that's about.

Jean sat opposite his father at the other end of the long table.  
"Jean...come sit closer to your papa."  
He had a wary look on his face, but reluctantly moved to the chair next to the king.

One thing about being a royal servant is the, if you give the impression of a loyal man, access to information regarding the royal family and the kingdom. I basically get to listen to royal gossip everyday, but today I had the utter delight of listening to their breakfast conversation.

Ugh.

"So Jean, I got an invitation in the mail for a party that Queen Carla is throwing for her son Eren's twenty-first birthday.." At the mention of Eren's name, I glance over to were they are sitting, actually interested in what this is all about.

"Will Mikasa be there?" 

Of course Jean would ask that. The boy is too thirsty for his own good.

The king had an amused expression on his face, "Yes son, she will be there. So shall I take that as a yes that you want to go?"

"Yeah!" Jean looked like a little boy about to go get ice cream or a new toy.

"Alright, the party is tomorrow, so you will have to depart tonight if you want to arrive at their home by tomorrow morning. If you don't you'll likely be late for the party, and we do want to make a good impression. Go and start packing, you'll likely be at their home for a couple days."  
The king smiled once more, and excused Jean from his seat so he could go pack.

Since Jean had left, I started to take my leave as well, but I heard the king muttering to himself.  
"Now I have to find him a traveling companion, no he might be old enou-"

"Your majesty?" The kind looked up at me, realizing that i was still there.

"Excuse me for listening in to your mutterings your majesty, but I would be delighted to accompany Jean again to the Jaeger castle for the party."

He looked slightly relieved, and nodded his head. "Very well."

So with that I went to my quarters to pick out a hot as fuck outfit for the party to impress Eren. I stopped in my tracks..Seriously, what is happening to me? I had only met him a few days ago, and I already miss him.

"The hell.." I whispered as I continued walking down the long hallway.

After many hours of going through my "many" articles of clothing, I finally decide on a black long sleeved shirt with a dark grey vest. The black slacks I packed and a pair of ankle boots completed my party outfit. I closed my suitcase full of necessities and put it by the door.

It had been a while since I had been to any sort of party, not since Hanji, the gamekeeper, threw that earth day extravaganza, or so they called it. It had not ended well, with me covered in dirt and an unsuccessfully placed grove of trees in the backyard. Damn shitty glasses never plans anything.

Back to the present, I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven o'clock. We had to leave now if we wanted to arrive by midnight, so I went to fetch Jean.

I knocked on the door to his room, not hearing an answer again. I did hear some noises coming from inside, so I knocked again. This time I heard a muffled "One second." Before I just got annoyed, and opened the door. What I saw made me look at the room in disbelief.

"What the actual fuck, Jean? Seriously?"

The room was covered in clothes, of all colors and styles. There were shoes in the drawers, clothes hanging from the chandelier, even on the ceiling for God's sake! And sitting in the center of the mess was..Jean.  
"I'm sorry, I was trying to pick out what clothes to bring and it sort of ended up this way!"  
I just shook my head and helped him to his feet."We are cleaning this shit up RIGHT NOW! Then I'll help you pick an outfit.

So we ended up spending the next two hours cleaning up, and I finally helped Jean decide on a white dress shirt, brown vest, and black slacks with dress shoes.

We, at last, got all of our shit together and hauled it out to the carriage. Yes, we still use a carriage because it is classy as fuck. So we finally get our asses in the car, and begin our fun five hour journey to the Jaeger booty-*cough* I mean castle.

Fun.


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

To my lovely readers,  
As you all know I have not updated this fic in a long while. I have been battling depression for several years and I simply don't have the time or state of mind to continue my fics. So, if any of you would like to pick up the story for me, my email is beverlyhillschi@gmail.com, we can discuss the details on there(or just comment on this chapter to contact me). However, if no one comes forward with a desire to continue writing this for me, then this will be the end of the story. I am very sorry.  
-SNKshipperofOTPs


End file.
